Kingdom Hearts is real
by PartiallyDeceasedFangirl
Summary: "I've been having these weirds thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real or not?" As Sora once said. That's what I've been thinking. Is any of this for real or not? The Kingdom Hearts chracters are at my school. I feel as if I'm dreaming.. but for some reason, I'm not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. I wrote this one night when I was really bored. It's me as the main character, but I'm still in 8th grade and I don't really know how High school works so bear with me. The Kingdom Hearts chracters basically come to my school. Axel and I are the main couple, sorry. But the other couples are CloudxTifa, ZackxArieth, YuffiexReno, SnowxSerah, HopexVanille, SoraxKairi, RikuxXion, NaminexRoxas, and I might give Zexion an OC. I'll put the Final Fantasy 7 and 13 characters in, but sorry if their OOC. I've only watched cutscenes. Oh, this first part in Math is basically what happened to me two weeks ago.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kingdom Hearts is Real Ch.1-<strong>_

I sighed and pulled my sketchbook out udner my desk. I was in math and my teacher _hated_ when I drew in class. My math and science teacher were usually the only ones who cared if I drew, though. I started to sketch the stained glass from Kingdom Hearts only it was Roxas instead of Sora. Axel, Xion, and Namine were in Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku's places.

"Watch out." The boy, Matthew who was sitting next to me whispered. I quickly sat on my sketch book as the teacher walked by. She looked at me.

"You're not drawing again, aren't you?" She held her hand out. I rolled my eyes and gave her my sketchbook. "Why don't you draw up there since you think it's art class."I blushed

"No thank you." I said, the class was staring.

"Oh! But I insist." She shoved my sketchbook at me. I gluped. Great! The people I absolutely hate are going to make fun of me.. again. I walked to the over-head and stuck my sketchbook under it. I flipped to a clean page and was.. blank. "Go on." She said.

"I- er. Have Writers block." I said

"You're drawing. How can you have writers block?" Laura, a girl I hate said.

"Artist's block and writer's block are the same thing. It's when you want to draw or write something but can't think of anything." I said glaring. I sighed and started to draw Axel and Reno from Final Fantasy.

"Whoa. She plays Final Fantasy?" Someone said,

"Well, I've only watched the cutscenes and walkthroughs. I still love the games as if I've played them." I said drawing in Axel's teardrop tattoos. The bell _finally_ rang and I picked up my stuff and ran out. I saw red and fell onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch- Whoa! I'm sorry. Let me help." He bent down and picked my sketchbook up. He looked at it strange and gave it back. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He said.

"I'm- I'm- I'm" I couldn't speak.

"Now say your name." He grinned.

"E-Emma." He smiled.

"Guess we're friends now, Emma. Got it memorized?" I nodded, blushing.

"Axel! Come on!" A blonde boy shouted from the other end of the hall. _Roxas_.

"Coming!" He smiled at me and ran to him. Why were Kingdom Hearts characters at my school? I frowned. Were the other ones here? I walked to my science class.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me- Yeah. I was really, really bored when I wrote this. I don't know when the Final Fantasy characters will come in. Review if you want me to continue this story.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**DaniFenton12-** yay! Chapter two of Kingdom Hearts is real! Here's how the part in math actually went. I had taken out my journal to draw while we weren't really doing anything. As soon as I opened to a clean page, my teacher grabbed my journal and put it on her desk and said "I'll bet money that you were going to draw. Even though I probably shouldn't have taken my journal out but what she said was rude. You guys probably don't care so I'll stop rambling and get onto the story.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you weren't daydreaming?" My friend Lauren asked, She was the only girl in my science class who knew about Kingdom Hearts. I shook my head.<p>

"I literally ran into Axel from Kingdom Hearts." I said.

"Has he seen your heartless necklace?" She glanced at my neck and I gasped.

"I- maybe. I totally forgot about it!" I had bought it at Hot Topic. it was a metal heartless symbol on a metal chain. The red paint was chipping off, it was crappy but I still loved it.

"He picked my sketchbook up and probably saw one of my drawings." I traced my finger over one of my pictures of him.

"Are the other characters here?" She asked.

"Roxas is. So the other Orginization members might be." I said,

"Marluxia's gonna get alot of bad rep for his pink hair." I nodded.

"Sorry we're late. The Principle wanted to talk to us." My head snapped up to see Axel and Demyx.

"Can I sit here?" I didn't realize Lauren had left. I nodded. Demyx sat across from us.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Demyx asked and I mentally screamed.

"It was a gift." I lied stuffing it down my shirt.

"Oh. Cool." He tilted his head and smiled.

"One!" Mrs. Drake yelled.

"You guys should be quiet." I said, they rolled their eyes. Axel kept flipping through something. "What's that?" I asked,

"Your sketchbook." He replied turning a page. I'm pretty sure the color drained from my face.

"Give it back!" I said nearly yelling. He laughed. "Calm down! I'm only looking!" He handed it back anyways. It was on the page I drew of him. I blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>DaniFenton12- <strong>Cliffhanger! Actually. I don't know what happens next because that's what it left off on my journal. My science teacher is really old and weird. She has really long hair past her waist, high than her ankles. She has this weird thing that if she counts to three and we're not quiet then we get something really bad, I forgot what. I have two math classe in the morning because I failed the TAKS test last year so it sucks. My schedule! Math, Math, Study Hall, Reading, Lunch, English, Social Studies, Science, and Art. I know I went from Math to Science but I wasn't sure if she should have my schedule or not. So Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DaniFenton12-** Yay! A new chapter of Kingdom Hearts is real! I love your reviews! I have a lot written for this story, I just have to write the first chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three-<strong>

Mrs. Drake decided to put Axel, Demyx, and I in a group for a project that is due in a month. She just hates me. Like at the beginning of school, she made the girl that stole my iPod last year, named Kiara and I partners. We kind of get along, but not that much because she stole from me. Mrs. Drake is really old. She has really long hair a little past her waist. She's retiring this year. For some reason, I always get the worst teachers on their last year. Sure, she's nice, but I think that because she's old, our class hates her for some reason. Axel and Demyx claimed themselves my new best friends. Seriously, they did.

"Hey, Emma. I'm your new best friend now!" Demyx exclaimed, slinging his arm around me.

"Nope! Because I am!" Axel was on my right and slung his arm around my other shoulder.

"No! Me!" Demyx yelled removing his arm.

"No! Me!" Axel yelled removing his own arm.

"Guys! Guys!" I laughed, "You both can be my best friends." I don't know why I said that.

"Okay!" They both said, we walked out of the classroom and they hooked their arms in mine and we literally skipped to lunch. People stared at us but at the moment, I didn't care.

"Sit with us, Emma." Axel said, my eyes lingered to my friends at another table and I looked back at them.

"Okay." We sat at a table full of the Kingdom Hearts characters. The Organization, Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, Xion, Namine and Roxas were all there. Along with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. They stared at me.

"Umm. Hi?" I said.

"Aw, come on guys! Don't scare our new friend!" Demyx said, they still stared at me with blank looks. Wow, nobodies really don't feel anything.

"I'm Emma." I said, Axel introduced them all.

"-And the pink haired guy is our gay friend Marluxia." Marluxia threw a chip at Axel.

"I. Am. Not. Gay!" Marluxia yelled, standing up.

"Sit down, Marluxia." Our Principle said into the microphone. Marluxia rolled his eyes and sat down. We ate lunch. It was quite awkward. They were the quietest people I knew. The principle dismissed us from lunch and we left the cafeteria.

"Nice meeting you!" Kairi actually hugged me and then turned down the hall with Sora and Riku.

"See you later!" Axel and Demyx left too. I sighed and walked to my Spanish class.

* * *

><p><strong>DaniFenton12-<strong> Yay! How was that! We met the Organization, Sora, Kairi, and Riku! See you in chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4: Author's note, please read

**Hi, Guys. Sorry, this isn't an update of the story, but it does concern you guys! Please go to my profile and vote who you think Emma (the main character of this story) should be paired up with. If you don't want to vote, you can leave a review. The choices are.. **

**Axel (he was originally the first pick, but I decided they(we?) clash terribly.)**

**Zexion ( I think Emma and him will get along pretty well. Especially when she becomes a nobody, not as a couple, but they'll be good friends)**

**Riku (Riku will play an important part later in the story. He's one of the first people that Emma tells their all apart of a video game. Though if he is the love choice for Emma, then Emma will tell Zexion first)**

**Marluxia (since I've read the manga, Marluxia has been one of my favorite characters, plus, the flower boy never gets any love)**

**Okay, you can either leave a review or go vote on my profile. **

**If you don't vote, then I won't be able to get on with this story! Thanks, CalmAsWater**


	5. Chapter 5: Another author's note

**CalmAsWater-**__well this sucks. People are voting for Axel. Only three voters, but still.. It doesn't suck that much, but I don't want Emma to be with Axel. Eh, if more people vote for Axel, then that means Riku and Xion can still be together (they would be anyways if you chose any of the others), and Emma would still tell Riku that they're all a video game first. I'll make a sequel once this story is done about Emma being a nobody named Axmme. That's pronounced either Amy or Ax- Eh- May, now say it all together. Axmme. Good? Okay. I'm not sure if I want to have Axmme be in a relationship. I honestly hate when people make up nobodies and their in love with someone of the Organization. If Axmme is with somebody, it'll just be so Axel will stay away from her (this will probably be Marluxia or Zexion). Well, Long author's note. You guys probably hate Author's notes.


	6. Chapter 4

**EmmyMetal- Yay! A new chapter of KH is real! I seriously could not write this chapter and it was pissing me off! I finally wrote it last night when I got home from my dad's. I stay with my Dad for the entire month of July from the 1****st**** through the 31****st****. I could not write this the entire time I was there no matter how many times I tried. I'm just as happy as you guys are. So I'll shut up and let you read on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts is Real chapter four<p>

I went home after school. I couldn't believe this was happening. I _must _be dreaming.. But shouldn't I have woken up by now? Those people are characters from a video game. The best explanation I have is cosplayers.. But that doesn't explain their names and how they looked _exactly _and talked _exactly _like them. This is all too confusing.

"How was school?" Mom asked me once I walked through the door.

"Fine.. Mrs. Drake is making Axel, Demyx, and I work on a project together. They're coming over later, okay?" I said,

"Alright." I then searched the pantry for some food.

* * *

><p>"Emma! Your friends are here!" Mom yelled. I jumped up and paused my music then ran out of my room.<p>

"Hey, guys." I said, Axel and Demyx had their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Hi, Emma!" Demyx exclaimed,

"Come on in!" I closed the door behind them.

"We'll work in my room." I said as we walked to my room.

"Cool pjs, Em." Axel said, I froze. _**Was I wearing my pajama pants? **_

"Well, great." I muttered as I closed my room door.

"They look cute." Was he _already _flirting with me? No one _ever _flirts with me!

"Shut up. I like being comfortable." I was probably blushing. "Plus, friends don't flirt with friends." I said,

"who said I was flirting?" He asked. Stupid.

"Cool pjs, Em. They look cute." I said making my voice deep. Demyx laughed.

"That was funny!" He said,

"I don't talk like that!" Axel exclaimed,

"Yeah, yeah.. So, that project?"

* * *

><p>"Emma. Wake up, princess." Axel's voice said, I groaned. Whatever I was laying on was really warm and comfortable. Someone suddenly thumped my forehead.<p>

"**OW!**" I yelled, then I gasped. "I fell asleep!" I exclaimed,

"Yeah, on me!" Axel exclaimed.

"Where's Demyx?" I asked not seeing the sitar player.

"He left after you fell asleep." He said,

"Why didn't you?" I asked,

"Again, you fell asleep on top of me. Got it memorized?" I blushed.

"Sorry." I said,

"I didn't mind.." He said, smirking.

"Come on. I'll _try _to sneak you out." I said hoping my family wasn't in the living room. Sure enough, they were. I groaned as I walked out and Axel followed me.

"Ooh! There's a boy in Emma's room!" Katie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I knew my step-dad, Daniel (or Danny) was staring at us from the kitchen.

"We fell asleep while working on a project." I said, Which was the truth. I walked him out and closed the door.

"So.. We'll work at my place tomorrow-er, tonight?" I nodded.

"Sure." I'm not even going to think about how he got a house.. Maybe an apartment? We stayed silent for a few seconds then he leaned in. No, was I about to have my first kiss? Yes! He kissed me! His lips burned against mine, but it was a nice burn- I cut my thoughts off as he stopped.

"Sorry." He said. "See you tonight?"

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>EmmyMetal- Yay! A full page and <strong>_**definitely **_**made it two! I don't know if their moving fast, but I want to hurry and get this story written. Remember, Axel kissed Emma. Not Emma kissed him! Remember to favorite and review!**


End file.
